


It Will Be Me

by AnimeNerd666 (CrystalNavy)



Series: My shitty life (By Reiner Braun) [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Admiration, Relaxation, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, Tickling
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 18:14:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29157978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalNavy/pseuds/AnimeNerd666
Summary: "If there is a mountain that I can't climb, for you I'd swim through the rivers of time..."
Relationships: Gabi Braun & Falco Grice & Udo & Zofia, Gabi Braun & Reiner Braun, Reiner Braun & Falco Grice
Series: My shitty life (By Reiner Braun) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2079342
Kudos: 5





	It Will Be Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Falco takes the initiative.

Falco was the first one to find out.

He was passing the HQ building, when he heard the sound of a gunshot. It pierced the stillness of this moment. 

Falco rushed into the building, and it didn't take him long to locate the room where the sound came from.

A body lay on the floor, with a bullet hole in its chest, which was bleeding profusely.

He recognized the person on the floor.

"Oh no..." he whispered

He remembered his first-aid training, and quickly ripped off a portion of his jacket, wrapping it around the downed person's chest.

Then he slung the other person's arm around his shoulder, hoisting them up. Blood seeped through the makeshift bandage, and Falco started to panic.

_He's losing a lot of blood. I need to get him to the hospital._

They went slow, mostly because Falco didn't want to hurt the person in question, but eventually, they managed to make it to the hospital.

"Medic!" Falco hollered "We need a medic!"

One of the doctors rushed forward, and helped Falco bring the unconscious man to one of the spare beds.

"What's his name?" the doctor asked

Falco broke into hysterics.

"R...Reiner Braun..." he managed to say "He tried to commit suicide, but I got there in time..."

"Looks like you're in shock." the doctor remarked kindly "It'll do you good to stay here until you calm down."

Falco nodded. He descended into the lounge area and seated himself in one of the fluffy chairs. 

He waited, and while he did, he drifted off to sleep.

-x-

As soon as he woke up, Falco left the hospital.

The others must be worried by now and he had to let them know everything was okay.

And sure enough, when he got to the training grounds, Gabi, Zofia and Udo were already there.

As soon as Gabi saw him, she ran towards him, then threw her arms around him, clearly relieved.

They all were worried, Falco realized.

"I have bad news." he said once they had crowded around him "Reiner is in the hospital. He tried to commit suicide."

As he expected, Gabi's face fell.

"You gotta understand, Gabi." Falco said gently "He lost all three of his comrades..."

"Then we need to help him." Gabi said firmly "We need to find a way to make him appreciate himself."

"I don't think we can..." Falco frowned "He really wants to die..."

"I'll find a way." Gabi says stubbornly "If anyone can, it's me."

And Falco had to admit it was true. Reiner needed his family, and right now, it meant Gabi and his mother. And if anyone could succeed in saving him, it would be Gabi.


End file.
